


The Twins

by Glytchy



Category: Weapon X (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Evil Twins, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Twins, had these characters for YEARS, mentions of past trauma, written by woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

“WAVERLY!! WAVERLY WHERE ARE YOU!?” Willow shrieked, cursing the heaviness of her french accent, always coming up hard when she was scared, clambering through the clusterfuck of the abandoned Colosseum’s underground tunnels. She’d had a foreboding from the first damn millisecond Waverly had agreed to the gig. Rome was not the favorite place for either of them. Willow had wanted to hit Japan and stuff her face. Hell Waverly had even originally been set on Ireland and Scotland wanting to stuff her face with Gorgeous men. 

The clients, nameless, people, who hid behind masks said they wanted the twins to destroy the Colosseum. Saying it would cause a rather large riot. Duh that went without saying. Willow needed her sister! Needed her right now and they needed to kill the military types that were coming in an almost pack like formation. 

Ugh ugh where could Waverly be. Oh oh oh what if they’d caught her. Her mind rattled in a war of terror and self loathing. If she lost herself she’d never help her sister, the older twin who never needed saving. The sister that always did the saving whenever Willow had gotten in deep shit with her mouthiness. 

Willow rounded a corner hard and fast making her way to the surface back to their spot. The place they were to meet. If Waverly wasn’t there she was going to find her. Be the heroine for once. Her body slammed full force into the hardest body she’d ever come into contact with. Instead of landing on her ass in a heap, large, strong, hot hands gripped her petite waist, keeping her from splattering. The instant Willow focused she saw the that man was rocking a hard, killer body, strong square jaw, the dreamiest fucking eyes, and delicious bit worthy lips. All wrapped up in military fatigues. 

“Woah there little miss. If ya’ll could just calm down I’d sure like the chance to uh.. detain ya…ain’t goin hurt ya none.” Fred Dukes lifted the much smaller, oddly green haired girl. She had his favorite Island girl type of hair. She could be a pretty porcelain doll. 

His voice was deep and he was American, Southern, sweet baby Hades his voice played havoc on her lady parts…wait he said detain and the military clothes, sucking in a lungful of air Willow shrieked. “PANIC, PANIC, ENEMY HOTTIE ENEMY HOTTIE! Fuck you sex pot I am not playing any bondage games with you!” ranting, she struggled in his ridiculously large grip, kicking and screaming to the point that the behemoth nearly dropped her. At one point she’d gotten herself upside down in his arms managing a series of hard kicks to his face. She needed to get near his face. 

One damn kiss would floor him. Since booted kicks to his face seemed to not bother him in the least she guessed he was a little less then human. A mutant like her and Waverly. Fuck where was her sister?!

Fred was getting agitated. Even though the kicks weren’t really hurting him, due to his mutation, he knew dropping the fugitive on her head would get him in big trouble with Stryker and Wade would tease him. She was so soft in the right places. Her accent was working him up in ways that were not right for the situation, nor how young the girl was. He was 38 and she was at most eighteen. The twin was also close by…well unless Sabertooth had gotten her. Maybe Stryker would let the girls be part of the Weapon X unit. She really needed to stop her adorable struggles. Messed with his head.

Suddenly all at once his body refused to do as it was told. He felt himself righting the young female and standing her up. Brushing her clothes off for her. The target grinned ear to ear. That meant the sister was within range. That was why he had come after the younger twin, Sabertooth was supposed to take on the elder.

Her mutation less likely to effect him then Fred. 

The hulking strong man felt himself sinking to his knees before the green haired, topaz eyed, girl. Her shining smile revealed the most cute little extended canines, giving her a look of being a baby vampire. 

A rustle of clothes and the grinding on rubble was heard just before the Island girl threw herself into her elder twins open arms. They hugged tightly, the elder by minutes girl stroking her siblings hair, her own was an odd beautiful blue. The twin…Waverly was glaring lasers at Fred and he was really damn glad that wasn’t part of her or the younger’s mutation skill sets. 

“Willow, what the freaking fuck ‘ave I told you about birdy-ing. That steroid junkie could ‘ave crushed you.” She checked her twin for injuries and when she found none she smiled. “Kill ’im Viper. There’s another one here, a feral, ’e’s old blood. I mean like a few ‘undred years and…strong he nearly broke my ‘hold. He can heal ’imself too. Mangy cat even broke ‘is own legs when I stopped ‘im walking. We need to go. I placed the bombs. Kiss of death tiiiime” She nudged her sister forward.

Willow was full of freaked out energy, her powers buzzing through her. Kiss of death. So hemotoxin breath it was. She was slightly sad because he was such a sexy hunk of man meat. But enemies were enemies and sympathy was a terrible thing. 

Waverly had her powers still locking the gargantuan man in place. It annoyed her a bit because the man had gooey eyes on her sister. His heart pounding in a way that clearly meant twitterpation. Even on his knees he was the same height as both girls. She knew her baby sister was all for the hulking muscle types and having felt her sisters hot and heavy pulse she knew shit would have been kinky had she not stopped it. No sleeping with the enemy. No kissing during sexy times. And NO falling in lurv. Men were pigs that ruined women’s lives. 

“Vixen what if I just ya know knocked ‘im out? Non killing…” She grinned once more. “Maybe we could take him with us. Make him do as we like.. he could probably smash some heads. Pop them like zits!!!” She felt her energy spike and giddiness take over. 

She began rambling her voice louder then was safe even as she was leaning closer to the blonde man. He was so utterly mesmerizing, such yummy lips. She leaned closer and was indeed going to kiss him. Just not to kill him. He tilted his head a bit his lips trying… he was desperate to kiss her she realized. 

Just as her lips crushed to his Willow heard her sister scream in agony. The man before her had suddenly snatched her into his arms, he was moving, Waverly had screamed. 

She was still screaming, Willow in her terror forgot to actually kill her now captor. He looked at her, his eyes, no she didn’t believe it. He was lustful but sad, his emotions rolling into her, he was sad for her and her sister. 

Why did he have to be so nice.

Waverly had stopped screaming and there was growling filling the tunnels aside shallow gurgling gasps. Craning her upper body to bend backwards, she shrieked, eyes welling with tears, her sister was being held above the Feral mutant. His filthy hairy hands, and presumably, claws digging into her wheezing sisters chest. Just under her heavy breasts. He growled again slamming Waverly to the ground, her blood, so much blood covering his clawed fingertips. 

Willow sucked in air, filling her lungs, her poison building. She just needed a few seconds more. Waverly wasn’t bleeding anymore though, that meant she was controlling her wounds. Her powers saving herself.

Willow shuddered in relief. Her sister. Her wonderful strong, reliable sister was alive. The feral could tell. He was going to finish Waverly. Kill her. But no! NO! The pretty, strong man had said detain not kill! As if reading her mind an Asian male, a Black man, a pretty olive skinned female with hair black as ink reaching her knees and eyes of lavender, followed an old white homosapian dressed in a fucking suit of all things. 

Old people pissed her off. The three other mutants were all in varying degrees of military uniforms. Like the behemoth still restraining her.

“Gigi if you would please? Calm them down.” The human male, he was the boss no doubts left. The woman smiled sweetly from Willow to Waverly and even catching the Feral mutants eye. 

Her powers flooding Willow and Waverly both instantly with feelings of intense, terrifying sedation, both struggling to keep their minds alert. But the older woman had them both unconscious in minutes.

The last thing Waverly heard was Sabertooth being reprimanded for injuring her. The blackness swallowed her whole. Willow lost the fight for freedom as well. A thick puff of toxic smoke spiraling from her slack lips.

Fred Dukes carried the mutant girl. Birth name Willow Helena Monet, code name Viper, keeping her close to him the entire flight back to base. The entire 22 Hour flight. He ignored the looks and the teasing from Wade.

Stryker said nothing. His mind working over ways to use Fred’s chronic infatuations to persuade the younger of the terror twins into joining his group. 

It was clear getting one sister meant getting both. What truly bewildered everyone was the sheer closeness of Sabertooth to Waverly Liette Monet, code name Vixen. He’d carried her close to his body. He’d appeared disturbingly gentle once he’d captured her. 

Gigi Holmes had secured herself in the seat beside her teammate and lover Bolt aka Chris Bradley. Her fingers lacing with his. Head resting on his shoulder. He powered the jet and controlled it, taking off and directing it safely back to Headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly woke with out altering her bodily functions, she was hooked up to medical monitors, she could smell and hear the chemicals, machines and scientists. That Feral mutant was not with in hearing distance, his wavelengths weren’t actually around at all. So that meant he was gone. Once she clocked a person’s biometrics she could tell when and where that person was with in a five mile radius. Ten on a good day.

Where’s Willow… baby sister, baby sister …THERE, in observation, unconscious being examined below the belt by a male as that big blonde moron stood guard with his back to her. He was burning up with desire for Willow how disgusting, but he was trying to play the gentlemen… fucking faker, they thought Waverly was down for the count. 

The buffoons had left her alone and unwatched, in a matter of seconds Waverly had her bonds slipped the machines off and unattached. Dash forward five yards. Stop. Flair out her powers check for threats, the old geezer was in a office with the Asian sniper and the Greek woman, the one that put them to sleep, she needed to be dealt with first.

Snapping back to herself and once more aware of the world around her, Waverly rushed the room where her sister was being violated, her powers whipped out hitting the over grown male and dropping him, the doctor froze and Willow was instantly awake and aware the chemicals in her burnt away.

“Willow I’ve got a present for you” Waverly smirked helping her sister off the exam table. She was clearly upset to see that she’d been touched with out permission. 

“Make him bleed sissy, make him cut his own cock off!” Willow sneered, trembling as she clung to her sister, what else had they done to them while they were out she wondered, still stuck in the nightmare of their childhood. “How long were we out?!” She shivered harshly and looked around brightening when she saw the Enemy Hottie. 

Waverly set the doctor to skinning himself alive giggling sadistically. “No one touches us. Never with out our permission” She turned to see her sister poking and cuddling up on the immobile giant, chatting about his she was going to play dress up with him and that he was going to make such a good dog for her. 

Willow smashed Fred’s face into her breast while she played with his short hair, delighting when she felt his face heat up. “Oh hehee sissy look he’s blushing! He’s shy! Think he’s ever fucked a teen as cute as me?” The green haired teen cackled. “Ya know I think he might be a actual good guy? How the fuck did he get with these goons?”

“Because he’s more then a few brain cells short of caveman level comprehension, Willow, come on, we need clothes, not this bullshit” She tugged at her examine gown, just deciding to rip it off outright, naked was better then that. 

With a grin Willow removed hers as well, prancing around infront of their prisoner, she shook her breast in his face again cackling as his eyes got huge. “Wave let him talk and make him follow us please?? We always wanted a doggy” 

“We are sixteen not six and he’s a liability, Willow leave his pants on!” She snapped pinching the bridge of her nose in aggravation, they didn’t have time for her sister’s antics and she was getting tired. 

Snatching scalpels and injectors with a few different mixes they made the naked twins with Fred Dukes guiding them made their way toward freedom or so they thought, a tremor rippled the air just before Willow shrieked, convulsing as her hair stood on end, in seconds Waverly had her sisters pain receptors off and adrenaline pumping.

Willow shivered angrily “I never ordered a shiatsu for my brain!” She growled already filling her lungs with toxin.

Bradley stepped out surrounded in chords of electricity, Gigi otherwise known as Dream Dust had guns trained on the sisters. “Girls we’d like you to come with us quietly. This isn’t how things are meant to be happening. Our boss just wants to talk to you. To have you work for us.” Gigi lowered her gun and mimed tossing it to the girls before actually throwing it to them.

Waverly caught it gracefully, neither girl bothered by their own nudity. “Well your insect can get on his knees and bow before us. What the fuck are you even doing working for a homosapian piece of shit like him?” She whipped the gun toward the darkness firing off a round and killing hidden guard. 

“We want to leave. Peaceful or not a lot of you are going to die” As Willow spoke green smoke trickled from the corners of her lips, “Can’t knock us out this time bitch, Waverly’s been hit with it. She can hinder it now.” Her voice dripped smug superiority.

Troops bled from the shadows and then there was Sabertooth, to the right of William Stryker. “Ladies please, understand that we subdued you in such a way because your reputations for maim first question later precedes you both. We were examining you with out asking because we wanted to make sure neither of you were hiding illnesses that we could fix. We know all about what you have both been through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Lemme know? 
> 
> I am working on this one as the days go. So hopefully I can keep this going to a actual conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Small update I am actually working on this right now. Literally as I type this update I have added a few new pages to this story on my Atlantis word program. so hey my lovelies get ready. I'm slowly (it's painful for me too) getting all the more important fictions updated and I am terrible because I have started a few new ones as well.

I know this isn't what you were after. If you are still seeking. BUT I am a single mother with two kids. I have a nightmare of a mother and there's just a whole heap of drama that's been going on in my life that effects how I write and my actual ability to do so. This isn't just a passing fancy for me. Though I know it seems like that.

I write because I need it. I love it.


	4. God Damn it Wade!

The girls scrutinized Stryker viciously, curious as to what he meant by ‘we’ and being aware of what they’d been through. How much did the old fuck actually know? Waverly sensed the second Sabertooth’s mood and body shifted. He came forward, around Stryker, he boldly stalked toward the girls, vicious menace oozing off him, the ripple of uncertainty from his team members made both girls instantly wary.

Willow had shifted closer to Fred, her smaller hand in his, she wanted her pet close when the chaos started, wanted to keep him permanently… even if Waverly said no. Willow might defy her in this alone. She had enough toxin built up in her lungs to take out the lot closest to them. Including the other mutants.

Sabertooth didn’t stop. Not even when his boss demanded he fall back. His eyes were locked with Waverly his hands hung at his side. With her mutation pushing her sense to their limits and beyond she heard the whisper of a blade before the kiss of steel had a chance to taste her skin. 

She was gathered in Sabertooth’s freakishly comfortable hold, inside the swell of his floor length trench coat, the coppery hot tang of blood filled her nose, it wasn’t hers, it was his, the feral.

Wade chuckled calling himself a good boy and doing a weird little dance. “I knew it! I knew IT!” His voice lilted like he was singing, he pulled the blade out and shook off Sabertooth’s blood cackling as he twirled like a twisted ballerina toward the rest of his comrades. “Mr Kitten wants to play house with the new kids!”

Willow had been covered in Fred’s body wrapped up tight, crushed to his body and she wasn’t sure if he’d broken her sister’s hold or if Waverly had made him protect her with his body. The deep bellow of the human male in charge garnered everyone’s attention, Wade still preening like a pageant contestant pushed himself between Dream Dust and Bolt, kissing both of them and cackling when the lovers both rolled their eyes. 

“What the hell was that Wilson!?” Stryker knew exactly what that was. He’d ordered it before the girls had come around, he’d not known when they’d wake or how but he was no fool he’d seen the way both Dukes and Sabertooth had reacted to the girls presence, he wasn’t about to let things go untested.

Instead of answering Wade had broken into a childish bout of singing “Sabertooth and Nakey tits sitting in a treeee K.I.S.S.I.N.G!!” He kept going till Bolt zapped him after a gesture from Stryker.

His scent was making her mouth water and Waverly didn’t like that one bit. She didn’t do shit like this. She didn’t just roll over and beg for a cock. She supposed she could use him for when things inevitably went to shit with this group.

Willow was running her hands along Fred’s heavy, solid body, he was seriously giving her a white knight complex, heat and strength poured from every inch of him, and all of it was wrapped intrinsically in a overload of kindhearted genuine tenderness. 

Wade had begun rambling about something or other again and got another zap for it. Stryker cleared his throat and offered the sisters clothing and food, and a tour as well as a place to rest. As Stryker was making his offers Sabertooth had taken his large, thick trench coat off and draped it over Waverly’s petite shoulders, frowning when the girl yelped and hit the floor.

“Sweet merciful fuck are there bricks in the pockets!?” The blue haired teen hadn’t been prepared for the sheer weight and length of the garment, and with all that she and her sister had been through she simply buckled under it.

Willow watched Sabertooth silently remove the monstrous coat, silence surrounding him as he lifted Wave and put her back on her feet, more shockingly her sister allowed the contact. Interesting. Tilting her face up she grinned toward Fred and thrilled when he in turn broke into a loving adoration filled smile. 

“Pick me up”

“Anything you want gorgeous” 

Fred reached down lifting Willow with great ease and placing her on his left shoulder, he adored her little amused sigh, he could tell she was impressed by his muscles.  
Sabertooth kept himself from touching his twin more then she wanted, he didn’t want to hear it from his teammates, nor from Stryker. He wasn’t going soft, but this female was his. They wouldn’t be taking her away from him.

–––

After all was said and done the siblings were extremely agreeable once informed that they’d be getting paid, their meals would be free and they could pick there private quarters. When they were handed their dogs tags the girls giggled and jumped around each other flipping them around and showing them off to the other. 

Their codes names Vixen and Viper stamped deeply in the metal, amused them both greatly. The weapons they were given and that they were allowed to choose their outfits had them both dressing for ease of movement over protection.

Willow now known as Viper in homage to her hemotoxin mutation which also made her immune to poisons of any sort had cargo pants with straps around her soft stomach and her upper arms, wrists and ankles, she has empty dispersers she could easily fill and launch in to groups, daggers and steel needles, her top consisted of a black waterproof half top that she altered to cinch under her breast.

Waverly dubbed Vixen for her control of others, went for a skin tight difficult to remove body suit, made of leather and kevlar fusion material, loose cargo pants and a off the shoulders top on top of that. Both girls pulled their thick and wild island girl hair back into hair ties given to them by Gigi. 

Once the girls were changed and stepped out of Gigi’s room they were immediately met with Sabertooth and Fred Dukes. With a dopey lovesick grin Fred knelt down and lifted Willow, delicately placing her back on his shoulder, nuzzling her hand as she combed her fingers through his hair.

The humans milling about gawked in awe to see the way both hulking males so easily attached themselves to the petite terror twins. A fair few of them had been witness to the gore pile that was left in the gynecological exam room. A few took notes as the group made their way to Styker’s office.

“Ah ladies so glad to see you dressed. Now we should discuss money” He passed the siblings a stack of papers for them to go over, as he watched them read he noticed their hands Willow and Waverly’s left hands, they were facing each other as they read the identical papers their fingers flew well with in each others line of sight, now and then the girls giggled or made sounds as if they were talking using their hands. He’d heard of sign language but had never learned it himself. 

“Girl’s secret conversations are a bit rude” He admonished, clucking his tongue, he scowled when the pair didn’t even look up at him but both flipped him the bird in unison, going back to reading and moving there fingers. 

Fred worried Stryker would become angry with his little spitfire and her sister if they kept acting so, but he in turn didn’t want either girl upset with him for scolding them. Sabertooth chuckled at the sisters actions, their defiance amused him.  
Waverly sat up and snatched a pen marking her and Waverly’s papers. “Three extra zero’s there and we are in. Otherwise we can kill everyone and peace out.”

Finally after arguing with their new boss over payments and what exactly they were allowed to do the girls left the offices arm in arm laughing and praising each other. “You know there’s going to be lash back from the clients we had over Rome and what not” Waverly led Willow around the compound, looking into every room and hidden place, most they weren’t actually allowed inside but neither girl followed any rules but their own.

They discussed who in their small circle of contacts would be willing to take care of Rome for them since bigger and better had come up for them, they still wanted to get paid for that and get all the credit. Who did they know, a person that easily bent to their whims and was to scared to lash back at them.

Stopping dead they turned to each other. “We can just make Jonas do it.” They spoke in unison, their voices harmonizing as they shouted it. Jonas was a former partner for a one off mission that had a Twin fetish and had fallen head over heels for the girls, they could make him do anything if he thought it meant having his perverted wish granted.

“If we lie and say he can play with us then we can get him to do the job, the money and clout will be ours once the clients hear of the “tragedy” IT WILL BE EPIC!” Willow shouted shaking her calmer sister.

Waverly agreed with a sneering grin and the sisters went about getting a phone to make their call.

––

For weeks now Waverly had been playing literal cat and mouse with Sabertooth, giving him flirtatious smiles then ignoring him, out shining him in situations where they were made to spar, working him up because it truly entertained her more then blowing things up or the hot spray of blood from a sliced artery.

Making him break bones to reach her, tear muscles and tendons, he bled for her on the regular, violent and vicious he chased her, and she thrilled to it. He was gorgeous in his bestial approach to things. For funsies she let Wade be extremely close to her more often then not, and seeing as Wade was Wade the maniac mercenary had no qualms in going that extra mile to help Waverly piss off Saber. 

Day in and day out the two were practically joined at the hip, eating together and relaxing or training, Wade actually found it beyond endearing to teach the calmer more collected sister to work a sword, she paid disturbingly close attention to detail and learned quickly, plus she seemed to have no qualms about how often, much and fast he spoke.

Waverly didn’t mind it in the least, to her he was like a penis version of her sister, her sister who was mostly leading Dukes around by his nose, and it wasn’t as if her close proximity to Wade didn’t have the added benefit of pissing of Sabertooth


End file.
